


Hey Malice, Guess What!

by Pendragoon



Category: Nemesis - April Daniels
Genre: Other, Post-Sovereign, Robo Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragoon/pseuds/Pendragoon
Summary: Doc and Danny go visit Utopia in prison for some needed closure.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hey Malice, Guess What!

The steel doors sealed behind us with a magnetic thunk. Visiting the top secret containment facility where all the worst super villains were kept was always discomforting. This place made the MCC look like a freaking daycare. They even had a cell reserved for either myself or Red Steel should the need arise, a fact that has sat heavy on my mind ever since Garrison framed me for murder. 

Mom and I came to this hellhole for a reason, she needed to face Utopia and say what she needed to finally begin to put this behind her. There was another reason however, one we both found hilarious and couldn’t wait to shove into her face. 

Malice’s cell was custom built for her, stronger than the vault at Legion Tower, and without the back door we used to let me smash into it. It was also completely cut off from the outside world, zero digital tech and a full Faraday cage to block all signals from entering or leaving. We had to request special permission to even get audio access to the once world’s greatest supervillain. 

“What do you two want?” Utopia asked as we took our seats in a special room set up for her lawyers and others to communicate with her. 

“Nice to see you too, Mother.” Doc said with venom on her lips. I rested my hand on her’s to reassure her she wasn’t alone. 

“We came here for two reasons.” I said calmly. “We’ll be out of your fiber optic hair once we deal with those.” 

She glared at me with her inhuman eyes but I didn’t flinch. 

“I’m not you, Mother.” Doc said with conviction. “And I won’t use my child the way you used me.” 

“Your child?” Malice asked carefully. 

“Hi Grandma!” I said cheerfully. 

“Is this a joke?” Utopia scoffed. 

“Afraid not.” I said smugly. “As of last January I was emancipated from my parents and Doc adopted slash hired me so she’s my Mom now. That makes you my Grandma.” 

“What the flying fuck?” Utopia cursed, looking at her daughter. Doc couldn’t hide the laughter and damn near doubled over. 

“How does it feel?” Doc asked with a savage grin. “To know that I have something you never did? The love of a child, the bond of a mother and daughter that love and trust one another? You pissed any chance of that away when you took control of me.” 

“I did what was needed for the sake of the world.” Utopia countered, but her tone was shaken. 

“Oh stow it.” Doc barked. “Nemesis isn’t going anywhere, we secured it in a fixed orbit and soon everyone will have powers of some sort. This golden age isn’t going anywhere.” 

“But the observer effects…” Malice tried. 

“Only I have access to observing the damn thing.” Doc answered. “We also have a team of experts on hand in case things do get out of control. Face it, we handled this better than you.” 

Utopia slumped, looking worse than she had after I had broken her. “So, you came to gloat.” 

“No.” I cut in. “I came to see my Grandma, fucked up as she may be.” 

“I put two holes through your chest Danielle.” 

“So you did.” I said with a smirk. “You’re gonna have to bake me a LOT of cookies to make up for that.” 

“How the hell did you come to that conclusion?” Utopia asked me. 

Doc snorted. “Call it a family tradition.” She stood and I joined her. “You left me broken, Mother. But I’ve finally found my place in the world, and I’m ready to move on. Goodbye.” 

We walked out of the room, my hand wrapped tight around my Mom’s. Her shoulders seemed just a bit straighter than I was used to seeing them, and it felt right. 

“We should go see Dingus while we’re here, show him the progress on converting Cynosure to be all the shades of the rainbow. He’ll like that.” I said with a cheeky grin. 

Mom pulled me into a tight hug, tears ran down her face. “Thank you for going with me Danny, you have no idea how much that meant to me.” 

I returned the embrace. “Anytime Mom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute and fluffy idea a friend and I had.


End file.
